


Если с тобой, то даже бессмысленные дни — не зря потраченное время

by EmberNova



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, OOC, Учебные заведения, повседневность, романтика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson





	Если с тобой, то даже бессмысленные дни — не зря потраченное время

Лиза не контролировала Ларри, да и не гнала в школу насильно. Мальчик у нее был сообразительный, поэтому она закрывала глаза на периодические звонки о прогулах. Он все равно не пропустит больше дозволенного. Иногда случались звонки о просьбе явиться в школу, так как Ларри снова с кем-то подрался. Однако и на эти приглашения она перестала реагировать после пары раз, когда выяснялось, что Ларри лишь защищался. И это она ценила в сыне — он не давал себя в обиду и ни за что не затевал конфликт первым. Если уж и распускал руки, значит терпел — долго. Поэтому после того, как Ларри не вышел с утра из своей спальни, она и заглядывать туда не стала.

Под щебетание надоедающих птиц, обустроившихся где-то под козырьком «черного» входа, ведущего из комнаты Ларри во внутренний двор, и клацанье кнопок, с которых то и дело соскальзывали пальцы, двое парней отдыхали на кровати, тесно прижавшись друг к другу. Салли играл в модифицированную приставку, чувствуя тепло от тела Ларри, удобно обустроившегося с альбомом за спиной Фишера. Это был обычный день, но идти на уроки настолько не хотелось, что Ларри подумал, стоит заразить этим нехотением и своего друга, а потому позвонил ему на домашний часов в пять утра. Отец Салли никогда не брал трубку первым, а Салли вряд ли спал в это время, скорей всего мучимый снова кошмарами. Из-за этих сновидений биологические часы научили Салли подниматься где-то около пяти утра, часа пол бродить по квартире, приговаривая глоток за глотком холодной воды, а потом после посещения уборной разрешали ему безмятежно доспать свои законные полтора часа. Этот отрезок утреннего сна Салли и ценил больше всего. Ему казалось, в этот короткий промежуток он отдыхает лучше, чем за всю ночь, начиная с десяти, а то иногда и девяти вечера. Салли прибежал к Джонсонам, когда Лиза отошла к Эдисону на второй этаж решить несколько управленческих вопросов. Ларри в большей степени был уверен, что, конечно, мама не обратит внимание на то, что Салли зайдет к ним и без вопросов пройдет в комнату Ларри, но рисковать не стал и решил применить немного конспирации.

В комнате Ларри было по-приятному душно. В воздухе витал привычный запах специфичного, не очень дорого шампуня, красок и, вероятно, пота. Это смешение отнюдь не казалось Салли чем-то гадким. Наоборот — так пах Ларри. Еще иногда тот пах сигаретами. Но точно лишь за пределами этой комнаты. Джонсон старался поменьше шевелить левой рукой, чтоб не беспокоить Салли. Салли немного раздражало это приклеенное нагромождение на аккумуляторе его приставки. Сначала это казалось классным, но потом каждый раз Фишеру это служило напоминанием, что хер ему со смачным шлепком остро-горького соуса, а не обычная жизнь пубертатного подростка. Ларри рисовал карандашные наброски, сложив альбом на подушку. Вероятно, в любой другой ситуации было бы не вполне удобно, но как-то в этот раз вышло. Игнорируя момент, что он просто напросто не жмет на карандаш, он допускал мысль, что это все от присутствия Фишера рядом. Салли действовал на Ларри успокаивающе. Джонсон далеко не отличался спокойным нравом. Но достаточно было одного слова Салли, если тот хотел, чтобы Ларри остановился. И подросток бросал все к чертям даже если до встречи морды ублюдка с кирпичом оставались считанные сантиметры. Мелкие помарки на бумаге не вызывали ожидаемое раздражение и исправлялись они на удивление легко.

С кнопок снова соскользнули пальцы, рассекая воздух характерным стрекотом в чем-то схожим с потрескиванием велосипедной цепи. Ларри решил, что рисунок закончен. Он повернулся на бок, подсовывая правую руку Фишеру под бок. Тот, обратив внимание на недвусмысленный намек, поставил игру на «стоп» и спрятал приставку под подушку. Он сложил руки под щеку. Джонсон перекинул руку, в которой держал альбом, сверху и на вытянутых культяпках продемонстрировал плоды своего труда.

— Смотри, я Эшли нарисовал. — На рисунке была их общая подруга, изображенная по талию в окружении цветов, что складывали подобие округлой рамки.

— Классно, — прокомментировал Салли. Он подумал, что, если это было бы раскрашено, выглядело бы круто в готическом стиле.

У Джонсона редко получались портреты. Чаще они были мало схожи с теми, кого он пытался изобразить. Но в последнюю неделю он что-то зачастил их рисовать. И почти все они вышли «на ура». Салли листнул альбом назад, хоть и видел уже эти страницы. Ларри придвинулся чуть ближе и зажал парня чуть крепче, уткнувшись губами тому в затылок. Нос защекотали голубые волосы. На втором листе был нарисован Салли. Он был без протеза, но спасибо Ларри, что тот решил закрыть его лицо рукой. А то альбом он этот показывает, конечно, не только Салли.

На рисунке молодой парень пятнадцати лет прикрывал ладонью рот и один глаз, изображая некоторое подобие безумной улыбки. Но это не было похоже на улыбку сумасшедшего. Скорее парень будто пытался запугать зрителя. Салли невольно ухмыльнулся — редко он улыбался (и на то были понятные причины). С Ларри он стал делать это чаще. Точнее вообще — делать. Радужка глаза ярко выделялась неоновым голубым на фоне всего карандашного рисунка. На тыльной стороне закрывающей ладони было изображено что-то вроде масонского знака. В ворох его привычных хвостиков были добавлены тонкие косички — по одной с каждой стороны. Ларри пообещал, что обязательно это сделает, как только Салли позволит заплетать ему волосы. Пока что Фишер не позволял трогать его любимые хвостики даже когда они занимались очень активными делами. Салли наконец листнул альбом дальше.

На следующей странице оказался Тодд и его парень. Ларри как-то раз увидел, что они целуются на фестивале. Ему показалось это красивым. И то ли успел быстро сделать наброски, то ли в точности воспроизвел тот момент. Это был единственный цветной рисунок в альбоме, хоть и раскрашен только фон.

— А мы тогда еле решились за руки взяться, пока все отвлеклись на фейерверк, — прокомментировал Салли.

— Ты сам не хочешь говорить остальным, — без наезда ответил ему Джонсон.

Салли промолчал. «Учись понимать меня без слов» охарактеризовывал Джонсон такие моменты.

— Они все равно узнают, — сказал Ларри. — Если еще не.

— Знаю, — ответил Фишер, запрокидывая чуть голову ластясь под пыхтящим орлиным носом панка.

Дальше были привычные пейзажи Ларри. Сал подал сигнал, что дальше смотреть не хочет. Ларри кинул альбом себе за спину, а Сал пока развернулся лицом к другу, изрядно поелозив на руке последнего.

— В чем же тогда проблема? — спросил Ларри, глядя в голубые глаза Салли. Он постоянно забывал, что один и вовсе искусственный.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты был свободен, если захочешь встречаться с кем-то другим. Кем-то… посимпатичнее. Если не оглашать все прямым текстом даже если десять раз все обо всем догадываются, обязанностей-то вроде никаких и нет перед ними. — Ларри на это провел рефлекторно ладонью по спине Сала, а потом сжал кожу на ней не крепко, но ощутимо. За чем последовал легкий стук кулаком по голове Фишера.

Салли хоть и казался независимым, а комплекс все же у него развился. И переубедить парня в обратном Джонсону никак не удавалось. Ларри подумал, вряд ли смог бы мириться с настолько дурацким страхом, если то был бы не Салли. И на кого он променяет такую диковину. Это, скорее, ему надо волноваться, чтобы из-под носа не увели редчайшую космическую драгоценность.

— Я сделаю нам чай. — Ларри поднялся с постели, поцеловав Салли в лоб перед тем, как слезть.

До двух дня парни играли на «денди» Джонсона, соревнуясь в «Double Dragon» и убивая время вместе с оравой галактических вражеских кораблей. Можно было бы подумать, что двое друзей зависают у одного из них «на хате», но вот награда за каждую победу была весьма специфична. Салли сидел между ног Ларри (оказывается, очень удобно, когда твой парень куда миниатюрнее тебя). И целовал его всякий раз, когда тот выигрывал. Впрочем и Ларри целовал Фишера после всякой победы. Чем поцелуи победы и поражения отличались, известно лишь поехавшим влюбленным мозгам этой ненормальной парочки.

Время, когда им пора была «возвращаться» домой настало довольно неожиданно. Выкарабкавшись на задний двор через дверь из комнаты Ларри, они перепрыгнули забор и обошли дом, вновь зайдя в апартаменты Эдисона с парадного входа.

— Привет, мам, — зайдя в квартиру, Джонсон изобразил запыхавшийся вид, утерев пот со лба, и кинул рюкзак куда-то на пол в прихожей.

— Здравствуйте, мисс Джонсон, — поприветствовал Салли Лизу, разбирающую на кухне продукты из бумажных хрустящих пакетов.

Ларри подошел и, не смотря на отнекивания мамы, настоял на том, что все разберет и сложит сам (вместе с Салли), а ее отправил отдыхать в комнату.

Они вернулись в комнату Ларри, и Салли нашел это смехотворным. Они проделали этот круг, лишенный смысла. Оставалось несколько часов до того, как Салли придется уйти отсюда: оставаться у Ларри на ночь он не хотел. И сомневался, что когда-нибудь сможет полюбить это. Его и так беспокоят кошмары, а так он будет бояться за них обоих. Уж лучше полуночные визиты, когда совсем невмоготу терпеть накатывающую волнами панику и искать убежища сомнительной крепкости в худощавых руках Ларри.

Лиза не сказала сыну, что, выходя из уборной, случайно заметила, как они с Салли Фишером целуются на пороге квартиры, когда Салли уходил к себе ближе к девяти часам вечера.


End file.
